The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Alicante Surfer’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Staden-Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform and freely-flowering hardy Chrysanthemum plants with attractive inflorescence form and floret coloration.
The new Chrysanthemum plant originated from a cross- pollination made by the Inventor in Staden-Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium in October, 2008, of Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Pianello’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Tiana’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Staden-Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium in October, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Staden-Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium in January, 2010. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.